COLD NIGHT
by Kary-chan
Summary: Una pequeña historia de amor... 01x02 AU


_**Dedicatoria**_

_Este fic lo hago como regalo a dos niñas muy queridas para mi: **Karin**, mi manita adorada, y **Kana **mi mas reciente sobrina (y amiga), pues a las dos las quiero mucho. Que bueno que en un mes como este hace unos cuantos años las dos nacieron, y **que bueno que el destino puso a dos ángeles como lo son ustedes en mi camino** n.n. ¡**Sean felices en su día** y en cualquier día de su vida!_

**Indicaciones:** _"..."_ indican el PoV (el punto de vista) de Heero. Es un Universo Alterno.. 01x02 shounen ai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**COLD NIGHT**

Adaptación libre de "Historia de una noche fría" escrita por Corazón Huerta Ríos.

By Kary Yuy

"_La luna, tan hermosa y majestosa... dicen que la luna de octubre es la mas hermosa, el decía lo mismo. Una amarga sonrisa aparece en mis labios, no quiero recordarlo por que eso significaría recordar también la noche en que lo perdí. Cierro las cortinas, como si con ese gesto también cerrara el velo de los recuerdos._

_Mas es inútil, los recuerdos ya salieron a flote y no será tan fácil echarlos al baúl de los recuerdos donde estaban. Camino hacia la mesa que esta junto al sof�, y tomo la foto que esta enmarcada en el exquisito portarretrato. Miro atentamente la fotografía, sin duda.. el parecía un ángel.. su cabello largo y castaño siempre sedoso, sus ojos amatista que me miraban siempre con amor, sus carnosos labios con los que me declaraba su amor y su sonrisa cómplice de toda la alegría de la que su cuerpo estaba lleno._

_Me siento en el sofá sin dejar de sostener el portarretrato, mi mirada queda fija en las llamas de la chimenea que danzan sin cesar. A el le gustaba tanto quedarse las noches frías como esta frente a la chimenea viendo el fuego consumirse, envuelto en mis brazos. A mi también me gustaba hacer eso... como añoro esos momentos._

_Mis recuerdos me llevan hasta esa noche fría, era también un día de octubre, habíamos ido de viaje al pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca de la costa, era el festival que anunciaba el final de la temporada de cosecha de ese pueblo y el insistió en ir.**"**_

**Flash back**

¡Vamos Heero!.. será muy divertido ir... - le dijo un joven de larga cabellera que ahora lucia suelta, se recargo en su hombro y le susurro en su oreja –yo estaría muy feliz de ir... - y después lo miro con esos grandes ojos violetas llenos de alegría igual que los de un niño pequeño.

Su pequeño novio le había insistido en cuanto había visto el anuncio, y lo que había hecho antes siquiera de sentarse a la mesa para desayunar con él era haber insistido en ir a ese festival.

El solo sonrió mientras soltaba una carcajada, acaricio la cabeza de su pareja –esta bien Duo, iremos- le encantaba ver en él esa dualidad en sus ojos, que podían expresar tanto sensualidad como inocencia, esa era una cualidad de su novio que simplemente lo volvían loco.

¡Bien- demostró la alegría que le producía que Heero cedería a uno mas de sus pequeños caprichos. –Podemos ir y quedarnos hasta la noche para los fuegos artificiales- anuncio mientras volvía a releer el anuncio del festival que había aparecido en el periódico matinal.

-Como gustes- dijo Heero ocultando su sonrisa tras la taza llena de café a la cual le dio un sorbo después. -Pero... yo me aburriré ahí ¿qué harás para que no me aburra- pregunto sabiendo muy bien a donde iba encaminada esa pregunta, miro directo a los ojos a Duo.

-eh... pues... - contesto a la pregunta de su novio poniéndose demasiado rojo. –lo que quieras... - dijo después con una traviesa sonrisa. –lo que sea para que mi Hee-chan sea feliz- dijo sentándose en las piernas de este y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

¿Sabias que, eres un manipulador- dijo sin poder contener una pequeña risa.

-Sí... pero soy tu manipulador- le contesto Duo de igual forma, para después darle un suave y largo beso en sus labios.

Se habían conocido en la universidad, llamándose la atención a primera vista y enamorándose con el tiempo mutuamente. Llevaban un año y medio saliendo cuando Heero le pidió mudarse con él a un pequeño apartamento. Duo sabia que para Heero quien era un poco tímido eso era casi pedirle matrimonio, por lo que acepto de inmediato y sin siquiera dudarlo. Y claro, haciéndole saber a todo el campus por medio de sus gritos de alegria que se iba a vivir con su amado novio.

De esa fecha había pasado ya doce meses exactamente... y ese día precisamente era su aniversario, por lo que el chico de larga cabellera quería celebrarlo.

Para antes de las diez de la mañana ya iban rumbo al pequeño pueblo costero. Pese a que estaban cerca de la playa y que el tiempo se suponía debía de ser algo cálido se sentía una demasiada fresca brisa por el camino.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo les dio la bienvenida los adornos multicolores que colgaban de los diversos puestos colocados en hilera en la plaza central del pueblo. Duo parecía un niño pequeño fascinado por los olores de los dulces y comida, por el bullicio de la gente, de los cálidos colores que adornaban el pueblo, de el espíritu de celebración que se sentía en el pueblo. Heero solo lo miraba encantado, entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas se enamoraba de Duo.

Sí, como ya antes un buen amigo suyo le había dicho, se había enganchado a ese joven, de su sinceridad, de su forma de ser, de su sonrisa de ángel. Su sonrisa que hacia que cualquiera que lo viera sonreír también lo hiciera, que se contagiara de su alegría por vivir.

Su sonrisa que era tan parecida a un rayo de luz que iluminaba mi vida por completo.

"_No quiero seguir recordando... no quiero recordar algo que ya no tengo. Me levanto apesadumbrado del sof�, mas algo me detiene en seco, el esta ahí, viendo hacia la chimenea sentado en el mismo lugar que siempre, con su hermoso cabello castaño cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, y en sus ojos violetas se reflejan las llamas. Cierro los ojos sin poder evitar que una lagrima ruede por mi mejilla. Como lo extraño, como me hace falta... como lo necesito._

_Pese a que ya no quiero recordar, cada momento regresa demasiado nítido a mi memoria"_

Su risa inundo el pequeño restaurante donde habían ido a comer.

-No soy como un niño pequeño- se quejo sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Heero solo tomo su mano –si lo eres... y por eso te amo, y te amare siempre- le dijo sinceramente, Duo solo atino a sonrojarse para después sonreír tiernamente y contestar el juramento de amor eterno.

Terminando de comer volvieron a pasear por el pueblo, disfrutando de todo lo que les ofrecía el festival. Eran solo dos jóvenes amantes enamorados con todo el tiempo del mundo en su futuro. Faltaba poco tiempo para que ambos se graduaran, pero sobraba mas tiempo para que estuvieran siempre juntos. Ambos se amaban, y nada los separarían, que equivocados estaban...

Duo había conducido a Heero hasta los juegos mecánicos, mas el chico ojiazul se sentía algo incomodo, tenia la rara sensación de que alguien los miraba a lo lejos y lo estaban siguiendo, mas por mas que veía a su alrededor no notaba nada extraño, así no queriendo preocupar a su Duo no le dio importancia a la extraña sensación y no comento nada. Solo se concentro en disfrutar del paseo.

Ya caía la tarde, y Duo lo llevó a dar un paseo por la playa que gracias al festival lucia completamente solitaria. Las olas mojaban sus pies, Duo había tomado a Heero de la mano y no lo soltaba, pronto la luz del sol se escondió para dar paso a las tímidas estrellas que se iban a asomando poco a poco en el oscuro cielo. Mas cuando la música y el bullicio de la fiesta del pueblo ya solo era un murmullo de lo lejos que estaban Duo se detuvo, se giro y abrazo a Heero, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Feliz.. aniversario Hee-chan...- dijo con voz suave, Heero no había comentado nada de eso durante todo el día, lo que le hizo suponer que se había olvidado de la fecha, aunque a decir verdad no importaba demasiado.. después de todo le había recordado todo el día cuanto era lo que le amaba, y eso en verdad era lo mas importante.

Heero acaricio la cabeza de Duo –feliz aniversario... y no creas que se me había olvidado- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, Duo se separo de el y lo miro ¿no se le había olvidado, sonrió contento mientras observaba cada movimiento que hacia su novio.

Saco una pequeña cajita y se la entrego, en los ojos de Duo se vio el brillo al abrir el pequeño estuche... dos alianzas... Heero tomo una y se la coloco en el dedo con cuidado. Duo hizo lo mismo con el anillo que quedaba en la cajita, para después besarlo. Era una pequeña e intima ceremonia entre ellos que bien sabían lo que significaba, estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separara. Su amor no moriría.

"_¿Cómo puedo hacer para olvidarlo?... si aunque me duela recordarlo, no lo quiero olvidar ¿cómo hacer para hacer que mi corazón olvide que lo ame?... si aun lo amo... y siempre lo amare."_

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso, Heero tomo por el cuello a su novio acercándolo mas el. El chico de ojos amatista solo pudo corresponder al gesto colocando sus manos en la espalda del joven.

Se fueron recostando en la arena, Heero siendo embriagado por la hermosura de esos ojos violetas que ahora lo miraban. Duo rió cuando se dio cuenta que estaban siendo incesantemente mojados por las olas que iban y venían.

-Me estoy mojando- le dijo a Heero sin dejar de reír e indicándole que se levantara de encima de el para poder hacer lo mismo.

¿Y?..- pregunto Heero mientras besaba el cuello del chico.

¿cómo que y- dijo imitando un tono de regaño, con un rápido movimiento quedo el encima de Heero. –que mejor te mojas tu- le contesto, su cabello estaba empapado y algunos mechones habían salido de su trenza para caer sobre sus hombros.

Heero sonrió mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de la mejilla de Duo, se levanto un poco ayudado de su brazo para quedar a la altura de la boca del chico y lo beso de nueva cuenta. Pues ya no le podía decir con palabra todo lo que lo amaba eso lo había hecho ya todo el día, así que con sus besos y caricias le hizo saber todo, todo lo que lo amaba y todo lo que lo amaría.

Los fuegos artificiales ya habían comenzado, y desde el lugar donde estaban se podían divisar a la perfección y pese a que Heero no quería abandonar la postura en la cual estaban (los dos sentados en la arena, abrazando a Duo que estaba delante de el) tuvieron que marcharse en cuanto estos acabaron pues a Heero no le inspiraba mucha confianza viajar por la noche.

Así emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa, Duo ya se había cansado de tanto corretear como niño pequeño (justo como le decía Heero) y pronto se quedo dormido recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Heero. Este sonrió y lo miro de reojo, eran tan lindo sin duda... y era solo suyo.

Heero aun seguía teniendo la sensación de que alguien los seguía, pero dio por sentado que solo eran figuraciones suyas y que su carácter ya le estaba haciendo pensar paranoias. Tras un par de horas de viajes que habían transcurrido normal, hasta que un auto comenzó a pegarse demasiado al suyo. Intento separarse aumentando un poco la velocidad, pero el coche que momentos antes se había acercado peligrosamente volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Comenzó a maniobrar el coche tratando de perderlos, pero quien quiera que manejara aquel coche parecía dispuesto a seguirlos hasta el fin del mundo, cuando el automóvil de Heero dio una vuelta demasiada cerrada Duo se despertó algo extrañado, y al ver el semblante de su pareja supo que no ocurría nada bueno.

¿qué pasa-

-nada.. solo un loco borracho que quiere molestar- contesto Heero, aunque fuere la que fuese la verdad del conductor que manejaba el auto detrás de ellos a Heero ya le costaba trabajo maniobrar el auto a esa velocidad.

-Vas muy rápido...- dijo Duo fijándose que no era bueno conducir a esa velocidad y mucho menos por la noche.

-Es para perderlo... en cuento lo haga bajo la velocidad.- contesto, Duo lo miro algo preocupado para después mirar de reojo el camino.

El otro auto le había alcanzado y se coloco en el carril apuesto al suyo, golpeándolo provocando que ahora si Heero perdiera control total del carro. Como pudo evito que el carro se fuera a estrellar.

-Demonios...- maldijo el chico ojiazul mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta del carro para ir a recordarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir al imbecil que le había chocado, pues se había detenido junto a el. Claro antes se aseguro que Duo estuviera bien, el chico solo lo veía asustado.

Pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de abrir la portezuela pues alguien mas la abrió por el. Sacándolo de un jalón de su propio auto y sujetándolo con fuerza para evitar que el chico se defendiera. Fue cuando escucho el grito de Duo al tratar de defenderse que se dio cuenta de que el tipo que lo sujetaba no estaba solo, otros dos sujetos quien eran los que estaban sacando a la fuerza a Duo del coche lo acompañaban.

No tuvo que pensarlo ni un segundo siquiera, al ver a su chico de ojos amatista en problemas supo que debía de actuar y defenderse, defenderlo a toda costa. Le dio un golpe al estomago al tipo que lo sujetaba logrando soltarse mientras que corría para ir a ayudar a Duo.

Mas el chico bonito también estaba tratando de defenderse por su cuenta soltando patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, dándole batalle a los otros dos tipos, mas sin embargo se podía ver que eran ellos los que controlaban la situación e incluso se reían al ver a Duo defenderse.

¡Déjenlo- grito el chico de cabello alborotado, mas al estar mas preocupado de ir a socorrer a su novio no se dio cuenta de que el tercer tipo ya se había recobrado del golpe antes dado y se preparaba para golpearle en la nuca.

El golpe fue duro y lo hizo caer al suelo algo atontado y mareado, y la lluvia de golpes no se hizo esperar.

"_Y pese a todos los golpes pude escuchar a la perfección los gritos angustia de Duo... me llevo mis manos a mi cabeza... ha pasado tanto tiempo y sin embargo puedo escuchar sus suplicas... no lo pude ayudar... fui tan débil..."_

El tipo que había tirado al Heero al suelo continuo golpeándolo mientras los otros dos se encargaban del chico bonito, su mente le repetía sin cesar que debía de levantase, que debía ir a ayudar a Duo, que aquellos hombres lo estaban lastimando mas los golpes que le estaban dando lo hicieron perder pronto la conciencia y los gritos se fueron apagando poco a poco...

"_Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, tarde un poco en entender donde estaba, la luz artificial del cuarto de hospital me hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento, la cabeza parecía que aun me la estuvieran exprimiendo... de pronto recordé. Duo... ¿Dónde estaba Duo¿qué había pasado con el?... intente levantarme pero mi propio cuerpo no me lo permitió, fue cuando me percate de que había alguien mas en esa habitación._

_Mi madre al darse cuenta de que había despertado se acerco a mi, sonriéndome tristemente, acaricio mi cabello, pude notar en sus ojos que había estado llorando... trate de sonreír, y de decirle que estaba yo bien.. pero mi mente me urgió preguntar por Duo, y así lo hice._

_Aunque después desee no haberlo hecho. –hijo... Duo... Duo esta... muerto- me dijo mientras tapaba su cara para evitar que la viese llorar._

_Mis ojos se abrieron con terror, no podía ser...-no es cierto...- dije mientras las lagrimas me traicionaba. –es una mentira- dije mas para mi mismo que a mi madre –¡NO ES CIERTO- grite con todas las fuerzas que tenia mi cuerpo en esos momentos. No podía.. el.. no.. se había ido de mi lado... era toda una pesadilla.. solo eso. Mi cuerpo caía en un abismo de oscuridad mientras mi mente me repetía: es una mentira._

_Dejo el portarretrato justo de donde lo había tomado, de eso ya hacia varios meses.. pero... siguió sintiendo que no ha pasado el tiempo. Cuando vuelvo a mirar hacia el sofá él sigue ahí, mas después se levanta caminando hacia mí._

_Su menuda figura se detiene frente a mi, sus ojos amatista me ven con ternura para después envolverme con sus brazos. –no fue tu culpa...- me dice en un susurro._

_-Si lo fue... no pude defenderte... y lo sabes- le contesto mientras correspondo al abrazo."_

No era la primera vez que el recuerdo (por que a Heero no le gustaba llamarlo fantasma) de Duo lo acompañaba... Su cuerpo desprendía un cierto brillo plateado y su belleza era mas notoria que nunca.

-Ese el destino... y ya nada puede cambiarlo.. –

-El destino es demasiado cruel al apartarte de mi lado; nunca se lo perdonare- es difícil olvidar, cuando eso es lo menos que quieres.

Duo solo sonrió e hizo mas fuerte el abrazo, queriéndolo reconfortar.. queriendo despedirse cuando alguna vez no pudo hacerlo. Queriéndolo proteger del miedo que su novio sentía en esos momentos, el miedo de seguir adelante... el quería con ese abrazo darle el aliento de seguir viviendo día con día.

-Siempre estaré contigo- dijo mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo, unas hermosas alas se desplegaron de su espalda –estaré siempre que me necesites... aquí- señala el pecho de joven –en tu corazón-

El joven de ojos azul-cobalto solo sonrió tristemente –Lo sé...-

-Siempre te amare... – le dijo con voz dulce.

-En mi corazón.. siempre estarás...-

-Lo sé...- dijo con ternura para abrazarlo después y dándole un beso, envolviendo su cuerpo con sus alas, el sería su eterno ángel.. su amor no moriría.. por que este sobreviviría incluso la muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

nn jejejeje... al fin se me hizo poner esta historia para un anime... jejeje.. si se preguntan quien es Corazón Huerta pos... hay investíguenlo xD... una pequeña y triste historia de amor... escrita para mis queridas amigas acuarianas, que se la pasen muy bien.

Y pues... para matar dos pájaros de un tiro también es mi historia de este año para el 14 de febrero jajajaja.

DEJEN REVIEWS Y FELICITACIONES PARA KARIN NEKOI Y KANA YUY!

Matta ne!.

-


End file.
